Dangerous
"Dangerous" is the fourth episode of Series 4 of Peaky Blinders and the twenty-second episode overall. It aired on December 6, 2017. Synopsis In a daring cat and mouse chase, will Tommy be outwitted by his enemies? And with the return of an old friend, Tommy tries to distract himself with other pursuits. Plot Mrs. Ross visits Thomas on the eve of her sons twenty-first birthday — had he have lived — announcing that she is having a gathering, and would like Arthur to be in attendance. Mrs. Ross proposes his attendance as an act of pseudo-forgiveness, but secretely, the gathering is a trap by Changretta's men. Unknown to Mrs. Ross, Tommy is aware of the plan, and rallies the Peaky Blinders, giving them guns and formulating a plan to ward off the Changretta men. With the Peaky Blinders watching, Arthur arrives at Mrs. Ross' apartment and is subject to a weapons check by Ross, who annouces that she does not allow firearms in her house. She offers Arthur tea while they wait "for the other guests" — Changretta's men. In the meantime, Ross questions the rumours that Arthur has welcomed Jesus into his life, he reveals that it is the truth, but is aware that forgiveness is not on the cards for him. Not long after, Tommy realises that the car that had approached earlier was a decoy, sent by Changretta to keep the Blinders busy. Luca arrives at the hospital, and it is revealed that Michael is Changretta's true target. Changretta points the gun at Michael's head, pulling the trigger, however the chamber is revealed to be empty and Luca tells Michael to tell Polly that the two have a deal. When Tommy and Arthur arrive, he tells them that the gun misfired and Changretta ran away, hiding Changretta's words from Tommy. Luca attemtps to cross a bridge, presumably after the meeting with Michael, but finds that the path is blocked by a gypsy wagon broken down in the road. There is a police officer at the scene, who tells Changretta that the wagon will be moved in the next twenty minutes, which angers Changretta, who suggests that he move the wagon himself. When trying to do this, however, he is shot at by Aberama Gold and his men, killing his driver and one of the people travelling with him. Tommy later visits Aberama and his son in order to pay him, with Aberama insisting that he pay more for the two men they killed. Tommy reluctantly agrees, disapproving of the police officer they shot in the hand and allowing Changretta to get away — he promises that if he was to cross paths with Luca things would not go down the same. At the hospital, Michael confronts Polly over Changretta's words, asking what he meant by the deal. She admits that it would only be the two of them leaving for Australia, and Michael realises that she cut a deal to hand over Tommy. Michael disagrees with the plan, remarking that they don't do things like that to their own. Polly, however cannot see reason, but only the fact that she is protecting her son from Changretta and his men. to discuss his horse.]] Tommy brings May to Birmingham, who brings news of the horse he has purchased, including that she is to be named "Dangerous", after a horse that won the Epson Darby in the late 20th century. Tommy questions May's motive for coming to Birmingham, with her revealing that she thought he would be changed by the death of both his wife and brother. Lizzie interrupts the meeting, bringing the end of accounts for the "Grace Shelby Institute", however he remarks that he has already signed off on them. Lizzie uses this as an opportunity to mock May, comparing her to shirts made in London. May disregards Lizzie's words, writing a blank check as a donation to the institute — she insists that Tommy decide the value of the check. Tommy reveals that that there are no trains until tomorrow, therefore May will have to stay in Birmingham for the night. At the betting shop, Polly receives a call from Luca, questioning why she has not delivered Tommy yet. He warns her that they can get to Michael any time and will kill him if she does not deliver. She goes looking for Tommy, but finds Lizzie instead, who she questions about Tommy's diary for the following week. Lizzie reveals that he has a Friday free, to which Polly tells Lizzie to ensure he keeps it free, while drawing a black star in the diary — similar to the one used to stipulate the day Billy Kimber was to be killed — while also revealing that Lizzie is pregnant after reading her tea leaves. Niall reveals to Tommy that the strikers have blocked the roads, but the police are too busy to deal with it. Niall admits that factories and mines are shut with coal running out and perhaps the communists may win. He fears that he will be shot for his actions of being a traitor to his class. With this, Tommy calls Ada asking for her help with something. Tommy meets again with May, questioning her opinion on his gin, to which she replies it's a little too sweet. Tommy laughs, remarking that some have said it isn't sweet enough, showing her his large collection of gin and whiskey. He reveals that he has been sending whiskey and other spirits to the US, particularly Boston and Nova Scotia. He plans to produce over 200 litres per week, but needs to perfect the recipe first, again asking for May's opinion, but again she remarks that the gin is too sweet. The two kiss before getting into a heated discussion over Tommy's bad habits. Arthur takes Finn to Mrs. Ross' apartment, revealing that he is gifting the apartment to him in hopes of keeping the surrounding residents in order. However Finn fears that he will never meet Peaky expectations as he is not John and would not be able to pull the trigger. Arthur admits that he knows, but Finn is his brother and in the end they do not decide who lives and dies, that decision lies with God. and Ada Thorne discuss the pay discrepancies.]] Ada attends a seminar given by Jessie, asking if she can take her for a drink at the local pub. Jessie laughs at the idea of two unaccompanied women being served in a pub, however Ada admits that she is sure that they will have no trouble. When they arrive at the pub, they are first refused, but when the bartender realises that Ada is a Shelby, they serve them with no trouble. The two discuss the pay discrepancy between men and women working in Shelby Company factories. Ada reveals that Tommy is willing to pay equally if Jessie has dinner with him to discuss socialism and communism. She initially declines, reciting that Tommy must be scared that the communists are going to win, however Ada insists that the dinner happen. Meanwhile, Alfie visis Small Heath, having heard of Tommy's troubles with the Changretta's. Alfie is concerned about the police man that got shot, revealing that Sabini is still being used by the Italians for vehicles and places to stay. He reveals that there are 11 in total, which is enough to take down Tommy. Tommy remarks that he is only interested in knowing what side Alfie is playing for, however Alfie remarks that Tommy will be dead soon therefore it does not matter. Aberama interrupts the meeting, questioning who Alfie is, with Alfie simply asking if Bonnie is willing to fight one of his men. Bonnie interrupts, telling Tommy to name the day of the fight. Completing his tasks for the weekend, Tommy visits Michael to wrap up paperwork pertaining to the temporary transfer of his duties to Ada. The two wish each other to have a good weekend before Tommy leaves. Unknown to him, he is being followed in a truck full of Changretta's men, tipped off by Polly, who watches the car follow. Cast *Cillian Murphy as Thomas Shelby *Helen McCrory as Polly Gray *Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby *Jack Rowan as Bonnie Gold *Aidan Gillen as Aberama Gold *Adrien Brody as Luca Changretta *Harry Kirton as Finn Shelby *Graeme Hawley as Niall Devlin *Jordan Bolger as Isiah Jesus *Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne *Finn Cole as Michael Gray *Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark *Charlotte Riley as May Carleton *Charlie Murphy as Jessie Eden *Ned Dennehy as Charlie Strong *Packy Lee as Johnny Dogs *Ian Peck as Curly *Tom Hardy as Alfie Solomons *Erin Shanagher as Mrs. Ross *Luca Matteo Zizzari as Matteo Trivia *The episode is named after a horse previously purchased by Thomas Shelby and entrusted to the care of May Carleton. **This is also the name of a horse that won the Epsom Darby in the early 1880s. Quotes :Alfie Solomons: ”He was adopted by Satan himself but was returned for fear of awkwardness” ---- :Polly Shelby (to Michael Gray): "Men don't have the strategic intelligence to conduct a war between families. Men are less good at keeping secrets out of their lies." ---- :May Carleton: "You... have lost your wife, and now your brother too. I thought it would make you different, but it doesn't seem to change you. Nothing seems to change you." ---- :Charlie Strong (to May Carleton): "The man you're waiting for doesn't exist." :Curly: "Wh-while you're waiting for the man who doesn't exist, would you like to try some of his gin?" ---- :May Carleton: The truth? You're unlike any man I've ever met." ---- :Thomas Shelby: (to Niall Devlin): "I'm not a traitor to my class... I'm just an extreme example of what a working man can achieve." ---- :Arthur Shelby: (to Finn Shelby): "In the end, it's God who pulls that fucking trigger anyway. We don't get to decide who lives and who dies." ---- :Aberama Gold: "The copper's alive, got a description of the Italians, the Italians will be forced underground. We're gypsies, we're already underground." ---- :Alfie Solomons: "All right, the problem right betweeen rum and gin is that gin, it leads to the melancholy, whereas rum incites violence and it also allows you to be liberated from the self doubt. Right here, you are probably more in need of the old rum." ---- :Michael Gray (to Thomas Shelby): "Have a good weekend." Soundtrack Gallery Episode4_4.jpg|Thomas, Arthur, Finn Shelby an the Peaky Blinders|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/35.jpg File:Aberama Bonnie Gold.jpg|Bonnie Gold and his father Aberama Gold ep4_4_Thomas_Alfie.jpg|Thomas and Alfie Solomons|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/27.jpg ep4_4_Thomas_May.jpg|Thomas and May Carleton|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/43.jpg Episode4_4b.jpg|Jessie Eden|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/18.jpg References Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Episodes